Find Trust
by criminalprofiler
Summary: JJ has never opened up to her team. Little do they know that she is keeping a massive secret from them. She has a two and half year old daughter. When something threatens her family, can she find trust in her team to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**My new fanfic! I do have a few chapters written already so updates with be quick.**

**So this is set in the first season, but Rossi and Emily are there. Mainly because I just really like Emily and it is easier for me to write with Rossi instead of Gideon. And I might somehow include Will in there because I just like Will… or maybe just in a sequel **

**I am trying to not make it a case-fic so I will be cutting basically all of the cases down or skipping over them. NOT FEMSLASH, JUST FRIENDSHIP**

**I sorta changed the time of when people joined the BAU so it is kinda a AU, well a bit more than kinda. Anyway so, Hotch and Rossi have been at the BAU for the longest. Then Morgan, Emily and Garcia and then Spencer. Last one is JJ. JJ is 24, probably a really unrealistic age but it worked better with my story so… oh and jack is five. Henry isn't there… Even though I love him. **

* * *

Jennifer Jareau sat in her desk, fully immersed in her daily load of case files, when her phone rang. As she looked at the caller ID, she smiled, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey sweetie," she said answering the phone.

"Who do you has gotten JJ all happy in there," Derek Morgan asked, commenting on JJ's laughter. He was sitting in the bullpen watching the newest member of their team through her office window.

"I don't know, maybe she has a boyfriend or something. We don't really know that much about her," Emily Prentiss said. It was true, they had worked with her for eight months, and barely knew anything about her.

"Well, maybe that buttercup over there has got some loving," Penelope Garcia said. She was as bubbly as always.

The three of them glanced over at the other profiler sitting silently with them.

"Reid…?" Morgan asked the spaced out doctor who was reading a book.

"Thirty-nine seconds please," Spencer Reid said simply as he turned the pages quickly.

Thirty-nine seconds later, he finished and closed the book and looked up at them.

"I have no idea," Reid said. Morgan was about to ask him something else when Emily saw JJ leave her office and walk towards them.

"Guys," She elbowed Morgan in the arm before he could say anything that would let JJ know they were talking about her.

"Oww!" Emily just rolled her eyes.

"We got a case. Briefing room in two," JJ said. She gave them an odd look and then turned back around to go to the conference room.

"We have got a series of kidnappings and murders of girls aged two to five in Seattle, Washington. The first, four year old Abigail Mcdaniel. The second Lauren Greene, five and the last two year old Caitlin Fabian," JJ said to the group of profilers in front of her. "No signs of sexual assault, they were all killed by strangulation,"

"Could be replacing a lost child," David Rossi commented.

"If the MO stays the same, our unsub is probably going to kidnap another child in approximately 48 hours. After that, that girl only has two days before he kills her," Reid said.

"We will hit the ground running on this one. Press is big there, JJ you are going to be coming. Wheels up in twenty," Aaron Hotchner concluded.

"Detective Cross, these are SSAs Hotchner, Rossi and Prentiss. SSA Morgan and Dr. Reid are at the last crime scene," JJ said, making introductions.

The case dragged on for almost four days, they narrowly caught the guy right as he was about to murder the next little girl. The team was tired, but all in all, pleased that they caught the guy in time. Well, all except JJ who seemed to be checking her phone every two minutes. Her anxiety did not go unnoticed by the group of profilers. Everyone except for Hotch looked curious about what was going on.

Their returning flight had landed and they were walking into the BAU. Derek, Emily and Rossi were all talking.

"Does anyone know what is up with JJ?" Emily asked. It seemed like the case had been extra hard on her. Cases that revolved around children were always hard on the team, but this one seemed to beat down on JJ more than usual.

"You know, I think we should stop prying into her life. If there is something we need to know, she will tell us," Rossi said, he walked past the bullpen, where Derek, Emily and Reid stopped to Hotch's office.

"I am just curious. Aren't you Prentiss. I mean what do we know about her? She never goes out for drinks with the team, she doesn't hang out with you or Garcia. I just get this feeling like she is hiding something," Derek pressed.

"Maybe Rossi is right though," Reid said. "We probably should wait for her to tell us."

"I am kinda worried though, she has barely said a word since like yesterday, unless it was pertaining to the case," Emily replied. She watched as JJ walked passed them with her bags, to the elevator. Prentiss quickly said bye to Derek and Reid and followed her, but by the time she got to the elevator, JJ had already left. Sighing she was about to press the button when she thought better. She headed to Garcia's layer.

"Garcia, are you able to get me JJ's address?" Emily said, knowing that she wasn't going to get away that easily with a question like that.

"Um, I could, but may I ask why."

"I just think something is bothering her. I mean we all have those cases that get to us. She might be new, but she still a part of this team," Emily said.

Garcia nodded and typed something into her computer.

"Voila, I sent it to your phone."

"Thank you Garcia," Emily said.

"Tell me how it goes," Garcia said as she grabbed her bags.

"Of course Garcia. But I am surprised that you don't want to come."

"I can't I have to watch my neighbors kids. They asked me as a last resort like three hours ago and I owe them a favor. I am already running a bit late," Garcia glanced at her watch it was almost 5:30pm.

Emily pulled up outside JJ's apartment building and turned off the car. JJ probably had gotten home around half an hour ago as Emily had gone home first. She paused for a minute before grabbing her phone and keys and getting out of the car.

She took the elevator to the ninth floor and knocked on the door, softly .

* * *

**So that is the first chapter. If you want me to continue the story please let me know. And R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Please please please review! **

**3**

* * *

JJ was sitting on the ground of the living room, watching the two year old girl entertain herself with purple and pink playdough. After the last case, she was glad to be home. The girl giggled gleefully, getting playdough in her hair. Sighing, JJ bent forwards and picked it out. Hearing a knock on the door she went over to the door and looked through the peephole. To her surprise, she saw Emily. In almost a panic, she looked between the girl and the door, not sure what to do. After toying with her options, she decided to open the door, she could trust Emily, right?

"What are you doing here?" She said as she answered the door.

"Well hello to you too," Emily said. JJ invited her in and they stood sort of awkwardly before the door. From there, you could not see the toys sprawled across the apartment or see a little girl.

"Sorry, I was just… I didn't expect you here."

"Are you okay JJ? I mean I have only known you what, eight months, but you seem kind of worried about something. I know it probably has to do with the case. We all get that one case that doesn't leave us," Emily said, kindly.

"Yeah, it's something like that," JJ was about to come up with an excuse, maybe Emily didn't have to know, when a giggle erupted from the living room. Emily looked very surprised for a moment and stared at JJ, waiting for an explanation.

JJ opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, a blue eyed, blonde girl ran towards her. JJ bent down and picked her up.

"Mommy," the little girl said. "I'm hungry." The girl hadn't even noticed Emily standing there with a shocked expression. Emily definitely was not expecting this.

"Uh, I guess you better come in," JJ said, motioning for her to come in. "I'm going to get her some dinner, you can take a seat on the couch or wherever."

After fixing some dinner, she walked back to where Emily was, carrying food and a little girl in tow.

"I want all of that finished okay?" JJ told the little girl. She sat her down on the table to eat.

"Kay mommy," she replied.

JJ headed to the couch where Emily was. There was a pregnant pause. Neither of them quite knowing what they should say.

"So I guess I should address the elephant in the room," JJ sighed, taking a seat on the couch next to Emily.

Emily nodded.

"So you have a daughter?" Emily said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah. Um sweetie come here," JJ called out. The little girl came and sat on JJ's lap "Brooke, this is Emily, Emily, this is Brooke, my daughter. Brooke, can you say hi, this is my friend Emily."

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi Brooke," Emily said.

Brooke looked up at JJ who nodded, and ran off to go finish her dinner.

"Um, how old is she?" Emily asked, at a loss for words. She worked with her for eight months and never knew she had a kid.

"Two and a half. Emily, I know it is a lot to ask, but do you mind not telling the team about her?" JJ asked. She mentally crossed her fingers. It was childish, but still it made her feel a little better.

"Of course, but why?" Emily asked.

"I just don't want them to know. And I know that you are going to ask about her father. All you need to know right now is that he isn't around, nor will he ever be."

Emily looked slightly uncertain, but promised not to say anything anyway.

"So," Emily said, not sure what to say.

"Brooke is my life. I think maybe that's why I don't like to tell people about her. I want to keep her safe from everything. It gets hard though. I mean being away and stuff." JJ said. Emily looked as if she wanted to ask what she was keeping Brooke safe from, but decided against it.

"Can I watch a movie?" Brooke asked from the table. JJ glanced at her watch.

"Did you finish your dinner monkey," JJ asked.

Brooke nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! I ate it all!" She said proudly.

"Sure, but I'm going to get you into your PJ's first," JJ paused, then turned to Emily. "Um Em, you can stay I guess if you want, but I have to get Brooke changed. I'll only be a few minutes."

JJ walked off carrying Brooke on her hip.

Emily thought about what she just learned about her colleague. Who knew? Well, Hotch probably did. It must be on her file. But what about Brooke's dad, she thought. JJ definitely tensed up when she spoke about him. Brooke didn't seem to get much of her looks from her father though. She looked exactly like JJ. Emily was lost in thought when JJ walked back in.

"So know you know." JJ said. She said it almost sadly.

"Jayje. It's okay. I mean I don't think of you much differently. I'm just kind of surprised," Emily responded truthfully.

JJ simply nodded.

"And when you are ready to talk. You can just come to me," Emily said. "And the team, they will probably find out. I'm not telling you to tell them. I'm just saying that you should be prepared for the, to find out."

Two months passed. Emily had come around more often and started to get to know both JJ and Brooke more. Brooke really seemed to like Emily and JJ liked having someone to talk to who wasn't two years old or her brother or mom.

"Why did you name her Brooke," Emily asked one day. They were at JJ's house after a case.

"Actually it is short for Brooklyn. My sister's middle name was Brooke so and I liked Brooklyn. But Brooke stuck more," JJ said.

Emily noted the "was" in JJ's sentence, but stayed silent.

"Mommy, when is Uncle Chris coming?" Brooke said, bounding into the room. After getting to know her, Emily had found that Brooke had an endless amount of energy and Brooke was really taking a liking to Emily.

"Tomorrow. You are going to spend the day with him, okay?" JJ said to the little girl.

"Ya!," She paused as if in thought. "Grace be there?" she asked.

"Yes sweetie, why don't you go pick out a movie to watch. I'll come in a bit," JJ said. Brooke ran back to JJ's room. She always watched movies there because she normally fell asleep.

"Who's "Uncle Chris"?" Emily asked curiously.

"My older brother. He lives in Arizona, but he is coming down to DC for a week for work. So he is going to spend a few days here. He offered to take Brooke for a day. He has a daughter who is six. Brooke really likes her."

Brooke called out to JJ from the bedroom.

"Well, that is my cue," Emily said, standing up.

JJ followed her to the door. She paused before saying bye.

"Thanks Emily, for everything," she said softly.

"You're like family Jayje. I would do anything for you."

JJ smiled. After saying bye, she headed back to her room and grabbed Brooke.

"Mommy?" Brooke asked, quietly.

"Yeah Brookie."

"I like Emily," she said thoughtfully.

"I like her too," JJ said. It had been years since she let someone in. There were only two people who knew everything. Well, Hotch probably knew as well, but it felt good to have a friend or even just someone to talk to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I broke my wrist and knuckle (and sprained two fingers) at a soccer tournament four days ago. I am right handed and it all happened on my right hand so I couldn't type for a while and now I am really slow cause of the cast and stuff... anyway thanks for reading!**

**3**

* * *

The next day JJ woke up to the sound of giggles erupting from her kitchen. Brooke had fallen asleep last night while watching a movie, but she wasn't there. JJ grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled her hair up. She walked to her kitchen and to her surprise she saw a her brother, her niece and her daughter all making breakfast. Or a mess, depending on how you look at it.

"Hey little Jenny," Chris said causally. He didn't even look up from the batter.

"Mommy!" Brooke yelled excitedly.

"Aunt JJ!" Grace shouted, just as energetically.

JJ gave both of them a hug before addressing Chris.

"What?" he said when she turned to face him. She raised her eyebrows.

"The plane was early, so we decided to come and make breakfast. Grace really wanted to see Brooke," Chris said.

"Mommy, I made pancakes like you!" Brooke said, pleased with herself.

"Yes you did! How about you and Grace go to your room and get cleaned up. Uncle Chris and I will finish up." Both the girls were covered in flour and who knows what else.

"Okay mommy," Brooke and Grace ran off.

"Firstly, how did you get a key?" A confused JJ asked Chris.

"Your neighbor let me in and disabled the code for the alarm," Chris said.

"Wait, Sadie just let you in?" JJ said. She made sure that the only person to have a key, her neighbor Sadie, never let anyone in.

"Well, I had Grace, she really needed to use the toilet. Then she asked me like a million questions, made me show her my driver's license, compared my face with the picture. I think what topped it off though was Grace showing that picture of her, you and Brooke. She has it as her screensaver on her ipod."

"Um okay," She still didn't like the idea of Sadie letting them in. She was always really strict on security.

"Jenny, stop worrying. It'll give you wrinkles," Chris said mockingly. He was the only person who ever called her Jenny.

JJ's phone rang and she excused herself.

"Well, you finally have purpose in life," JJ teased her brother. "I got called in. You are taking Brooke a little early today," JJ said. She loved bossing her brother around. He surprising listened to her. She assumed, despite her many attempts to convince him otherwise, that he still felt guilty.

"I'd love to take the princess. I was going pickup Karen, she is having coffee with an old friend, and then go to the mall. Someone forgot to pack pajamas," Chris said, spotting the girls who had made their way back to the kitchen. Karen was Chris' wife.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Grace said sadly.

"Hey it's okay, your daddy is just being silly. It is all his fault," JJ said. She had bent down to Grace's height.

"Hey do not corrupt my child!" Chris exclaimed.

"Mommy! You don't pancakes. I so hungry," Brooke said.

JJ laughed.

"Sorry hun, it was all Chris's fault," JJ said again. Chris pretended to be very offended by this. "Actually, your Uncle Chris is going to finish making pancakes and clean up, this mess."

"Wait, no," Chris said, but JJ had already left the room.

After showering, changing her clothes and grabbing her gun from the hidden compartment in her drawer, she headed back to the kitchen. The two girls and Chris were eating pancakes at the table.

"Wow Chris, you actually have the ability to do something," JJ said sarcastically at the clean kitchen.

"Sit mommy," Brooke pleaded. JJ's heart broke.

"I'm sorry hun, Mommy has to work. But you get to spend the day Grace, Aunt Karen and Uncle Chris, okay?" Brooke nodded. "Be good okay. I'll call you later, about when I'll be back. She has a bag packed in her room, incase anything happens. I'm setting the alarm, all you have to do is hold down the star button." After a moment of hesitation she took out her keys and handed Chris the second spare. "Lock up when you leave. Please don't loose the key." Chris nodded with everything that JJ said, knowing she was paranoid about things like this. But then again, she had good reason to.

JJ arrived at the BAU in good time and headed over to Hotch's office.

"JJ, come in," he said upon hearing her knock. "We have a local case, you will get to be in your own bed tonight. Here is the case file, we are presenting the case in fifteen minutes."

JJ nodded and made a move to step out the door. Hotch stopped her.

"JJ, you know you can trust them right? I mean they already suspect something." JJ wasn't surprised at all that he knew.

"I know," She said biting her lip. She had considered telling the team about Brooke for a while now.

"And it didn't hurt to tell Prentiss did it," Hotch said.

"How did you know?" JJ said, that surprised her.

"I know you two have gotten closer lately. We are profilers JJ," Hotch said. Well if he knew, then chances are that at least Rossi and Morgan knew as well.

JJ nodded and walked out. Fifteen minutes later she presented the case. It was about a series of murders of upper class women.

After they drove to the police station, made introductions and starting setting up, JJ stepped out to call Chris.

"Hey Chris."

"Hey Jenny, whatsup."

"Well, this case is local, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight? With the girls and Karen." JJ did like Karen.

"Yeah, we didn't really have any plans. What time and where?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that later," she paused, hearing her name being called. "Hey I'm being called back in. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure Jenny. By the way, we took Grace and Brooke to the park. Do you even know where Brooke gets all that energy from. I think Grace is feeding off on it."

"How much sugar did you give them?" JJ asked, skeptically.

"Well…I probably should have stopped after the ice cream."

"Chris those girls have got you wrapped around their fingers. Hold on, stopped at the ice cream! What else did you give Brooke?! It isn't even noon yet!" JJ saw Reid come around. and interrupted Chris in the middle of him trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, yeah sure Chris, tell Brooke I love her and I'll see her tonight." JJ said. She turned around to see Reid.

"Who are Chris and Brooke?" He asked. Dammit, JJ thought to herself.

"No one, just some friends." JJ lied. Reid was about to press on, but JJ cut around him back to the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys next chapter is up! Please read and review!**

**:)**

* * *

Emily and Morgan were at the local mall. They were talking to the colleagues of the most recent victim. She owned a chain of clothing stores, but worked more frequently at the local one. They were about to enter the store when a little blonde bundle came running up to Emily. Not to far behind. A slightly older, light brown haired girl followed.

"Emily! Emily!" She exclaimed. Emily took a deep breath, knowing that Morgan was going to put two and two together. Brooke looked exactly like JJ. Before Morgan or Emily could say anything, Chris ran up with a woman. They looked as if they had been chasing Brooke and the other girl.

"Brooke, Grace, don't run off like that. This is a big mall, okay? You could get lost." As the woman was speaking to the girls, Brooke motioned for Emily to carry her. Emily lent down and picked her up.

Both Chris and Karen looked at her.

"Um, no offence, but who are you," Chris asked. Morgan was still at a loss for words. Well there is a first for everything.

"I'm a friend of Brooke's mom," Emily said. She knew JJ didn't want Morgan to know about her daughter, so she tried to avoid saying "JJ". Chris looked skeptical, he knew how protective JJ was of Brooke. She had told him that even her co-workers didn't know about Brooke. But then again, Brooke looked really comfortable with her.

"Oh, I'm Chris Jareau, this is my daughter Grace and my wife Karen and I guess you know my niece." Derek looked even more baffled. He looked between Emily, Brooke and Chris. Chris noticed the and swore quietly underneath his breath. His wife smacked him and pointed to the kids.

"So this girl," Morgan pointed to Brooke. "Is JJ's daughter?"

Emily nodded.

"I had no idea." He turned to Chris and Karen. "Um, Derek Morgan." He said shaking Chris's hand.

"So um how do you know JJ?" Karen asked. Grace gotten bored and started to play some kind of jumping game next to the adults. Brooke squirmed out of Emily's arms and went over to join her.

"We work with JJ," Emily said.

"FBI agents?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Derek said.

"That reminds me, we should get going." Emily said bye to the adults and then turned to Grace and Brooke. "Grace, my name is Emily! I am a friend of Brooke's mom." She turned to Brooke. "Bye Brooke, I'll see you in a few days."

"Bye Emi!" Brooke said.

The two profilers turned into the store.

"So, you knew?" Derek asked her. Emily stopped.

"I know you want to know, but it's JJ's life. You are going to have to tell her." Emily had already given Derek enough, she didn't want to make any more damage into JJ's life.

"Okay, I am going to talk to her when we get back though," Derek said. He was completly surprised by the day's turn of events.

1 hour later

Emily and Derek had returned from speaking with the colleagues of the victim and had come back to share new information with the team. After they finished, they were sent to work on building the profile. Morgan pulled JJ aside, dragging Emily with them.

"Um… what is it?" JJ asked, confused. She tried to make eye contact with Emily, but she was avoiding her gaze.

"JJ, we were at the mall earlier and we ran into someone. Well actually they ran into us," JJ had a feeling about what was coming. He and Emily explained what had happened at the mall. "...Why didn't you tell anyone about her?" Derek asked.

"I told Emily," JJ protested. Emily looked up and gave a look that said "Oh really".

"Okay maybe that was an accident, but still! And Hotch knows," JJ said.

"JJ, first off, I am strongly considering putting myself in for an evaluation because I really did not see that coming. And really, I don't see why you didn't just say anything." Derek said. "I really do not think of you any differently just because you have a kid."

"I know Morgan, I have my reasons," JJ said calmly. "Well, I might as well tell Rossi and Reid."

They all walked into the room.

"Hey, um, I have something I should probably tell you." She looked around at the group. "So I know that I do not tell you anything about my personal life, I don't go out for drinks and stuff. The reason is… I have a two year old daughter. Rossi, Reid, you two are the only ones who do not know. Hotch I don't think you knew she was a girl." She said pausing to try to remember if it was on her file. It wasn't, for Brooke's safety. "Her name is Brooklyn, Brooke, she is two and a half. I don't really tell anyone about her, Emily one of the only people outside of my family and my neighbor to know or meet her."

She could tell that they knew she was hiding something. What reason is there for someone to hide their daughter from everyone. She wanted to tell them, she did trust them. But she couldn't. One thing was for sure though and it worried her immensely , Garcia was going to kill her when she finds out she was the last one to know about Brooke.

That evening JJ heading back home to change. She left a little early, explaining where she was going to Hotch, but she had to be back at the station early tomorrow to give a press conference. It was odd coming home without Brooke, normally she was right next door. JJ quickly got changed and drove back out. She pulled up to the restaurant and saw her brother's car. When she entered the restaurant she immediately found everyone.

"Mommy! I saw Emily!" Brooke said happily as she gave her mom a big hug.

"I know you did monkey. How was your day?" JJ asked.

"Good! But missed you!" Brooke said seriously.

"I know you did sweetheart," JJ said.

The rest of the dinner went by well. JJ caught up with her brother and sister in-law. She hadn't seen them in almost six months. They talked so much that JJ didn't realize the time until it was really late.

"Hey I've gotta run. I have to be at the station at seven tomorrow." JJ said. She quietly told Brooke that she had to go, as she got up and started pulling her jacket on.

"JJ, why doesn't Brooke stay with us tonight and tomorrow," Chris put his hand up to stop her from interrupting. "She would probably be fine to wear one of the six pairs of pajamas Grace made me buy her and tomorrow we can drive up and grab her a change of clothes or something." JJ wasn't sure.

"JJ come on, we all love spending time with her," Karen said.

JJ finally agreed. After giving Brooke a big hug and kiss and promising to call, JJ left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here is the next chapter! Thanks for holding out, I know I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. **

**:)**

* * *

Everything went normally for the next week. The team had yet to meet Brooke (aside from Emily and Derek's run in with her), but JJ knew that it was only a matter of time. Garcia had been constantly pestering her since she learned about Brooke.

Then she got more letters.

She got them on Tuesday. It started of as another normal day. She woke up, made her and Brooke some breakfast and then dropped Brooke off with Sadie. Then she went to work. When she got there though, she immediately noticed the strange looks that the whole team was giving her.

"What is going on?" JJ asked cautiously.

"Um you should talk to Hotch, he told us not to say anything." Emily said.

JJ was wondering what the hell was going on. Her mind was racing with all of the possibilities.

"Hotch, what the hell is going on?" JJ asked upon entering his office. She didn't bother knocking. He stood up.

"You might want to sit down," Hotch suggested. She did. "JJ, how long have you been getting threatening letters?" He asked, straightforwardly. JJ looked at him, shocked and at a loss for words.

"Aaron, what the hell is going on?" She repeated.

"Emily and Derek both got a letter addressed to them today. They were identical to ones found with the victims of two local murders were sent from someone with the initials JR. We have gotten authorization to make this a BAU case." JJ felt faint, she was glad Hotch told her to sit down. Her mind raced all at once.

"What did it say," She asked sternly. "Hotch, what do they know?"

"I am not going to into details, but it talked about what sounded like a rape in progress. It ended with the sentence: I will find you Jennifer, and the girl." As soon as he finished speaking JJ stood up and walked out the room. She went to her office and grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked.

"I need to get Brooke," JJ said. All that was clear on her mind right now was that she wanted to have Brooke right next to her at all times. She looked up at Hotch, who nodded, giving her the all clear to bring Brooke there.

The drive back home went by like a blur, she wasn't aware she was even speeding until she heard the sound of sirens pull her from her thoughts. She swore under her breath. Great, she thought.

She pulled over to the side of the road, trying her best to stay calm, she knew it was going to be hard not to deck the officer. Poor guy though, he had no idea. As the officer got out of his car, and walked over, JJ rolled down her window.

"Ma'am, are you aware that you were going way above the speed limit? I am going to need to see your license and insurance please." The cop said.

JJ really did not want to have to deal with this. If it wasn't happening on that day, she might have laughed.

"Here are my credentials, FBI" she said, flashing him her badge. His face got red and embarrassed as he read the badge. "Sorry Agent Jareau," he mumbled, glancing back at her for a second before returning to his car.

JJ continued to drive to her apartment. Brooke was with Sadie and she had already called her telling her that she was going to pick Brooke up. She got to her apartment. She was too wound up to take the elevator and wait, so she headed for the stairs. It only took her three minutes or something to get to her floor, she knocked on her neighbor's apartment and Sadie opened it.

"Did you take the stairs?" Sadie asked, sort of confused as to why JJ was so out of breathe.

"Uh yeah, I…" She couldn't really come up with a good answer. "Hi Brooky!" She said as she saw Brooke run up. "You are going to be coming to work with mommy right now okay? Go grab your shoes and jacket." Brooke didn't even looked a little confused, instead just ran to get her stuff.

"Are you sure that you want to take her. I mean, I don't mind keeping her," Sadie said. She had a kid who was a few months older than Brooke and Brooke was mature for her age so Sadie always stressed that she was completely fine to look after Brooke.

"Yeah, I'm sure." JJ said.

After grabbing Brooke, she quickly headed over to her apartment so that she could grab some toys and such for her to play with as well as her carseat. She packed the toys in Brooke's princess backpack and headed out the door.

"Hey Brookie Cookie, you okay?" JJ said. There were driving back to the BAU. Brooke hadn't said a word since they left the apartment fifteen minute ago.

"Yeah," Brooke said softly.

"So, sweetie," JJ started. "You are going to be meeting some of mommy's friends. You already know Emily, and you sort of met Derek, but you are going to be meeting a lot of new people."

"Okay," Brooke still looked a little sad.

"Also sweetie, you are going to where mommy works. So you need to be on your best behavior. Do you know what that means?" JJ asked the little girl.

"Yes! I no talk loud or run or yell. And listen to mommy," Brooke recited proudly.

"Wow!" JJ said enthusiastically. "Did you really remember all of that?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Brooke said happily, jumping up and down in her car seat. JJ smiled at the giggling girl in the backseat.

They arrived at the BAU shortly after. JJ got out of the car and went to the back seat to get Brooke out. She carried Brooke up to the elevators after she passed security. She took a deep breath as she waited for the elevator doors to open, not sure what would come next. She kissed the top of Brook's blonde head as the ding sounded.

Walking past the elevator to the main doors, she barely got through when she got bombarded by Garcia.

"Is this the little buttercup? Oh my, isn't she just a little cupcake sized bundle of joy?" Garcia said.

JJ gave her eyes that said tone it down as she walked through the doors to the conference room. Garcia had told her the team were in there. Brooke immediately spotted Emily and ran straight for her, out of JJ's arms.

"Emi!" She whispered excitedly, remembering her mom's rules. She gave Emily a hug and then retreated to her mom. She hid behind JJ's legs. Brooke instantly became shy with the amount of people in the room so JJ picked her up.

"Brooke say hi," JJ instructed, pointing around.

Brooke mumbled a barely audible hello and buried her head in JJ's shoulder.

"She looks just like you." Hotch said.

"I still can't believe you have a kid." Reid said.

"JJ we need to talk to you. Is it okay if Garcia takes Brooke for a while. It won't be too long," Hotch said carefully. He knew had he been in her shoes with Jack, he would never want to let go of him.

JJ obviously felt the same way. She looked hesitantly between Hotch and Garcia before finally saying okay. She put Brooke down and knelt on a knee to talk to her.

"Brooky, I need you to be a good girl and go with Penelope okay. She is really fun and might even have some candy for you eat." JJ said softly.

"No! I stay with you," JJ could feel Emily smirking behind her. Emily was always talking about how stubborn JJ was and Brooke had obviously gotten that from JJ.

"I know sweetie. It is only for a little while. I put some coloring stuff in your bag. Maybe you could draw picture?" JJ suggested.

"Okay mommy," Brooke grumbled. She agreed, but didn't seem to thrilled about it.

After Garcia and Brooke left. JJ went to face the team.

"JJ she is beautiful!" Rossi said. Emily went to stand beside JJ, knowing what was happening.

"I know this is going to be hard, but I need you to give us full disclosure on everything," Hotch said sternly. Everything, thought JJ, well doesn't everyone want to know that.

"First I want to know about the murder victims you mentioned earlier," JJ pressed. Hotch nodded.

"Yesterday, two women in their mid-twenties were stabbed to death. No sexual assault. They both were caucasian with blonde hair and blue eyes," Hotch explained.

"It is obvious that they have a connection to you," Derek added.

"JJ, we need you to tell us everything. Starting with who JR is," Rossi said.

Despite the fact that JJ did not want to, knew she had to. He wouldn't stop. She took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

"His name is Joshua Ruther. He is 27 years old. Born in East Allegheny," JJ started. er break. I started dating Josh around three months before."

"I met him when I was a kid. He was my brother's best friend." She paused and thought about how to continue. "It happened when I was 16. He was held back year for failing a few subjects. My brother had gone off to college. It was just before summer break. I started dating Josh around three months before." She fiddled with her hands. "He started to get violent soon. He was two years older than me, a lot stronger. He wanted to take the "next step", but when I told him that I wasn't ready he, well I guess he was. He had tried to be romantic and everything. I said no. I-" JJ paused. She wasn't sure how to continue.

"He uh… he… well I don't exactly know much of what happened. I just know that he raped that night." Her voice broke. "One day I woke up in a hospital. I didn't remember what happened, but I was told that my brother heard me scream and came to see what was going on. Chris was home for summer break," She added. "He beat Josh up so bad, he was hospitalized for two months. Chris was arrested as well, but since there was probable cause and I think the jury took pity on him, let go. Josh was sentenced to, 7 years." JJ took a deep breath.

JJ looked up at the shocked faces of her colleagues. Emily had taken a seat, her head in her hands. Morgan, Hotch, Rossi and hell even Reid looked like they wanted to beat Josh up themselves. Hotch, had only known the latter half of the story that JJ hadn't gotten to yet, was shocked.

JJ paused again, not sure how to start talking again.

"Josh is Brooke's father," JJ said slowly.

"Wait, but-" Reid started.

"He was let out on parole. A model prisoner," JJ snorted. "I didn't know. This was five years later, I was heading home. I lived in a small apartment downtown. He took me, tortured me, raped me. He didn't stop for five days. He stabbed me in the chest with a knife and dumped me on a sidewalk. I was found in time by a group of teenagers. He was sentenced to 25 years without parole. I found out I was pregnant around a month later," she said quickly. She just wanted to get it over and done with.

There was a thunderous silence amongst the agents. No one knew quite what words to say or how to react to something like that.

"Please, because I told you that, do not treat me like a victim. Or Brooke for that matter," JJ said.

There was another pause.

"JJ I cannot even begin to understand what you went through, but Josh Ruther is in prison. Why do you keep Brooke a secret?" Hotch said.

"A week after Brooke was born, I got the first letter. It didn't have much written on it. Just basically saying that he knew about Brooke and he was going to find us. They came almost every week after that. They stopped being so polite. He said that he was going to kill," JJ's voice broke again. "He said he was going to kill Brooke, so we could be together." JJ picked at her shirt. "He said if anyone found out about the letters, he would tell them to kill Brooke." JJ finished.

"Jayje, tell who?" Emily said calmly.

"I don't know," JJ said truthfully. "It was stupid, but he wasn't alone when he came back two years ago. There were at least two others."

Derek had remained silent this entire time and looked like he was trying to control his temper. Tears had been falling down JJ's face while she recounted the far pressed memories. Emily was trying to make sense of it all. Reid just looked upset while Rossi and Hotch both looked like they had something to say, but didn't want to say it.

"Okay first things first. JJ you, and Brooke, are going to stay with Emily tonight. Until this investigation is over the two of you are not going to be without one of us." Hotch said. JJ wanted to say that they took take care of themselves, but she knew it was for the best.

"Um did you even ask Emily?" JJ asked.

"He doesn't need to," Emily said, rolling her eyes. "Of course you can."

"Okay so what now?" JJ asked. She looked around at everyone.


End file.
